


You Need A Hunter

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Finn, BB-8 Is Car, Badass Rey, Bottom Poe Dameron, Demon Hux, Demon Kylo, Hunter Han, Hunter Leia, Hunter Poe, Hunter Rey, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rey Gives No Fucks, Rey Ships It, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two comrades, a ruthless orphan and a brave runaway, join together on a cross-country trip to take down the monsters of the world. Even with help from their angel friend Finnstiel, a hunter's life is never a long one... but when they do bite it, Poe and Rey will go down swinging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need A Hunter

"The lore said iron dipped in the blood of an alpha kills Rancors!" Rey cried in exasperation, staring at the rapidly healing body of a monster she supposedly killed before her as her chest heaved.

"Well obviously, the lore was wrong," Poe snapped, holding his now-useless crowbar out in defense against the pack.

"The lore's _never_ wrong!!"

"Why isn't this working, then? Jesus, where's Finnstiel when you  need him?"

Suddenly, in a flutter of wings, their angel friend appeared behind them. "Sorry, guys. I was busy."

"Oh yeah?" Poe asked, "Doing what, polishing your wings, buddy?!"

Finn narrowed his eyes. "I was busy trying to fix _Heaven_ , Dameron. Why did I rebel and save you from Hell again?"

Poe shrugged. "Cause I'm cute and you've got a soft spot for dangerous guys like me?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "He rebelled so you would get him out of the fiery clutches of Phasma, Knight of Hell. An angel needs a human conduit to escape hell, remember?! God, we've heard this story a _million_ times!"

"Well, ever since Ben, our _closest_ hunter friend, may I point out, sold his soul to Snoke, and that crossroads sonovabitch Hux came and made that deal to twist his soul into a demon, we've had even more problems," Poe said to Rey, then turned to Finn, teasing, "I'm startin' to think saving you wasn't such a good idea."

"Saving _me_?!" Finn sputtered, "Hell no, I'm the reason you're topside! Y'know what- whatever. Just don't pretend you don't like me," he muttered, and Poe gave a lopsided grin.

"Sorry- I was just making a point, pal."

With that, the hunter and the angel went in for a kiss, and Finn (literally) swept Poe off of his feet.

Rey cleared her throat after a few minutes, rolling her eyes.

"Will you two moof-milkers quit fooling around and help me with this creature we're supposed to be killing?!"

Finn and Poe turned, and Finn nodded.

"Right. Sorry."

He held up a hand, protecting both Rey and Poe behind him, and a bright light obliterated the monsters gathering around them.

"Well," Poe huffed, "That was easy. You should hang around with us more often buddy, we could use your help."

"With what, exactly?" Finn asked, a slight suggestive tone to his question. Poe quirked an eyebrow, and bit his lip.

"With me, transferring motel rooms," Rey cut in, and slung their ammo bag over her shoulder, grumbling to herself about sexual tension and eye fucking.

Poe shrugged at Finn, and Finn tagged along back to Poe's pride and joy, and how they got across country, his orange and white impala, BB-8.

On the way back, the angel sat quietly in the back, listening to Rey and Poe's phone call with their close friends and surrogate parents, Han and Leia.

"How's the Resistance Roadhouse?" Poe asked, grinning.

"Busy as ever," Leia chuckled over the phone, "Hunters comin' and going all the time."

"Yeah... never a dull case to pawn off on you two," Han joked, and they could hear the sound of Leia hitting him.

" _What_?" they caught Han mumbling, " _I've sure paid my dues in the biz over the years._ "

"How was the case?" Leia interrupted her husband.  

Rey smiled. "Well, we hit a little hiccup with the lore, but we got help with this one because of it."

"Oh, yeah. Poe's angel boyfriend come to the rescue?" Han asked, and Poe blushed furiously, unfolding his arms and stuttering. 

"Yes," Rey answered with a smirk, and Poe looked out the window sheepishly, avoiding Finn's confused frown from the back.

"Great job on saving the town... but we're just happy you two- well, three- are safe," Leia said, "Now come home, you idjits- we've got a new case for you."


End file.
